The present disclosure relates to a sensing module, and in particular, to a sensing module substrate and a sensing module including the same.
A fingerprint recognition sensor is configured to recognize a fingerprint of a user and is widely used in door-lock systems as well as mobile products (e.g., a laptop computer and a mobile phone). The fingerprint recognition sensor may be classified into ultrasonic wave, infrared light, and electrostatic capacitance types, depending on its operation principle. Many studies are being conducted to improve reliability and sensitivity of the fingerprint recognition sensor.